


c'mon

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Underage Drinking, these boys can never win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was looking down at their touching laps. He felt coy, a little silly, a little like there was too much unused energy in his muscles that needed to be used up before bedtime (and bedtime was hours ago so this was grossly overdue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon

**Author's Note:**

> this is me purging all my hormones. this is self-serving disgusting sin
> 
> if i wrote an autobiography you’d still learn more about me from reading this
> 
> also fyi this started out as the sequel to [little punches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4345490/chapters/9855914) but as i was writing it, i was like, lol these two deserve so much more than this

It’s late and they should’ve gone to bed two hours ago. But then Suga remembered that he had leftover beer from Friday night’s party and they could watch whatever tv or movie that they wanted. 

It’s around three in the morning and they just finished the beer. It wasn’t a lot, just a six pack, but it was enough to make anyone feel silly. 

It’s enough to make them both a little warm, a little sweaty, full-feeling and invincibly happy. It’s Suga’s favorite kind of drunk, and when it happens with beer, he always feels a little sleepier, a little lazier. It’s good. He feels good.

And Daichi’s cheeks are flushed, and his hand is under the blanket they’re sharing on Suga’s basement couch. The recliner’s out and it’s almost like a bed now. And Daichi’s hand is under it, rubbing lovingly at his hip and squeezing because Daichi knows that Suga like’s getting touched like that.

Suga doesn’t really remember when he threw his arms around Daichi’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck. It was comfortable there, and it smelled good, like Daichi’s cologne and that really strong new deodorant he started using last week and his warm, warm skin. It was safe and cozy and Suga savored it. He didn’t really care what was on the television, anyway. He’d seen this episode before (or at least it felt like he had).

“It’s late.” Daichi said out of the blue, still rubbing his thigh.

“Mmm.”

“Tired?” Daichi continued, and Suga liked how scratchy his voice sounded from staying up too late.

“Nope.” Suga breathed into his neck, and cuddled closer with a naughty giggle.

“Me neither.” Despite the innocent laughter his hand still went up Suga’s side. He could feel the heat of Daichi’s palm bleed through his clothes and onto his skin.

Suga crawled into his boyfriend’s lap. “You know what?”

Daichi’s eyes had been a little foggy, but then they got even foggier. “What?’

“I wanna do something.” 

They were both still shielded by the blanket. Suga was looking down at their touching laps. He felt coy, a little silly, a little like there was too much unused energy in his muscles that needed to be used up before bedtime (and bedtime was hours ago so this was grossly overdue).

“Okay.” Suga giggled at how gravelly Daichi’s voice got.

“Wanna fool around.” Suga poked a finger into Daichi’s tummy. It was a little bloated from the beer, and Suga wanted to press his face into it.

“Like… hand holding fooling around?” Daichi smirked as he snatched Suga’s fingers into his and held them.

Suga giggled. “Maybe.”

“Or touching fooling around?” Daichi’s palms went up Suga’s arms and down his chest. They went lower still, to his belly and began massageing his sides and making Suga contentedly moan.

“Warmer.” _God_ , he _was_.

“Or tickling fooling around?” Fingers started to dance across Suga’s stomach, and he shrieked with laugher and tried to push Daichi away. But he was too strong and instead flipped Suga over and Suga was under him now, his body weirdly dipping into the reclined couch. The blanket had gone somewhere. Daichi licked his lips and leered down at Suga.

“Wait, I know.” Daichi spoke, and Suga could smell the beer on his breath (or maybe it was his own breath that he was smelling?). But there wasn’t time to dwell on that (why would he?) because suddenly there was a tongue licking the shell of his ear. 

“It’s the sex fooling around, right?”

“ _Ding ding_.” His body shuddered with another drag of tongue.

“C’mon.” 

That was a definitely a growl. Daichi didn’t growl. Or maybe he did when he was a little tipsy, a lot horny and disgustingly sleep deprived. Who knows. 

All he did know was that little growl made his body ache.

Suga was falling back onto the couch, and Daichi was hovering over him and his face shadowed by the flickering of the tv. “Take off your shirt.”

That also made Suga ache.

“Only if you do, too.” 

Suga’s hands were too impatient. They went up Daichi’s shirt before given a proper answer, and he was groping at the skin like it’d disappear if he wasn’t touching it. It was urgent. That sex fooling around thing.

And Daichi moaned pleasingly low. Suga ran his blunt thumbnails over Daichi’s nipples because he wanted to hear him again. And he wasn’t disappointed; Daichi growled again (he wanted to record that sound), and dove down to latch his teeth into Suga’s throat. It was Suga’s turn to make a noise.

The tv was practically entertaining itself at this point.

Then there was touching, lots of touching. Lots of sounds. And clothing was rustling and fumbling off limbs and falling to the floor or onto the couch. It was going somewhere, neither knew where, but it didn’t matter because it was off them and exposing flesh, flesh that needed to be scratched and bitten and sucked.

His belly had been feeling warm before, but now it felt blistering hot. Daichi’s body felt the same too. They didn’t even need the blanket. Or their clothes. Suga was already sweating, and that sweat was sliding and slick against Daichi’s own sweat. It was surreally gross, but Suga was more concerned with how fucking hard he was. 

Or maybe he had to pee?

He just needed _something_ he didn’t care what it was. It was probably just sex (but it also could be needing to empty his bladder. Whatever).

They were rocking into each other through their underwear (why did they still have that on??) and it felt _so good_. Suga curled his calves around Daichi’s, barely giving himself any leverage but it was good enough, it felt good enough.

The friction of tight fabric was making Suga’s chest get hot too quickly. The heat flooded through his core and curled into his limbs along his stretch of skin, the flush a foreshadow of what was about to happen if they didn’t stop soon. The inside of his underwear was warm and sticky and wet, and he couldn’t tell if Daichi’s were just as grossly affected. 

“Hey,” Suga squeaked, “ _I’m gonna fucking explode_.”

“Good.” It was one hundred percent hormonal approval. Daichi gripped Suga’s hips and rutted harder. 

Suga sounded like a wounded animal, but he didn’t care, because he was _throbbing_ , he felt like a heartbeat about to pop.

“Do you _wanna_ \- I thought you -“ 

“Yeah,” Daichi breath hitched, “I _do_.”

“If - right now -!“ Suga pressed his skull into the couch cushions and started to pant harder because he couldn’t help it and _keen_ and his thighs quivered and _holy fuck he was gonna fucking come_ and _holy fuck he gonna piss himself oh my god -_

“ _Stop-!_ “

Daichi was off him in less than a second.

_Holy fuck._

A glassy look was in the captain’s eyes, and the tv screen flickered in them and illuminated the sweat and saliva on his face. Daichi moaned, weakly, and stared down at Suga with this helpless and guilty expression. It was cute.

But Daichi had to fucking move right now. _Or else_.

“Get up.” Suga whined.

“I didn’t mean to cut you off, sorry, I just _really_ wanna have sex -“

“Don’t care, just lemme go I need to _fucking pee_.”

“Oh my god.” 

Daichi did his best to not stumble as he clumsy jumped off his boyfriend. Suga sprung up and dashed to the bathroom because if he didn’t he felt like he’d regret it.

Fuck _fuck oh my god_.

Beer was good but it went through him too quickly. Wine was better - it just stayed warm and heavy and good in your gut for a long, _long_ time.

He wiggled his toes on the bare cold tile and sighed, and did his best not to miss the bowl.

“Uh,” the footsteps and the door creaking open were from Daichi. “Question.”

Suga turned his head to see him and - _whoops_. He’d clean that up later.

“Lube and condoms’re here, right?” Daichi was squatted down in the under sink cabinet, rummaging around uncertainly.

“Back left corner.” Suga supplied, and finished up.

“Cool.” 

He leaned over his still-crouching boyfriend in order to wash his hands. “Wanna go -?”

“I’m fine.” Daichi shrugged and stood up carefully avoiding knocking into the setter. There was a bottle and a condom in his position now. He closed the cabinet with his foot. 

“Y’sure?”

“Mhm.” Breath was on Suga neck, and breath turned into lips and then suctiony kisses that made Suga’s knees go weak. “Just curious… did you almost pee on me?”

Suga snickered.

“You’re gross.” 

“Thanks.” Suga wiped his hands on a towel and then curled an arm around Daichi’s middle and rubbed at the flesh. “Anything for you.”

Daichi knocked his hip into Suga’s and Suga laughed.

“So,” Daichi mumbled, his frown melting into a whoozy, hormonal smile, “about the _sex fooling around thing_ …”

“Wreck me.” It was an easy and honest thing to say, and Suga’s rubbing turned into light scratching.

“O-okay.”

“ _Please_.” He wanted to not be able to move tomorrow. “I wanna hurt.”

Daichi’s muscled tensed. “Why’d you always want it rough when you’re drunk?”

Suga snickered again. He swiveled on his heels so he was facing Daichi head on, and his arms draped over those broad shoulders and melted down the middle of his spine. “I’m not drunk. I’m comfortably and coherently tipsy.”

“Okay, you know what I mean.” Daichi rolled his eyes and slid his leg between Suga’s, pulling closer.

“I always want it rough.”

“You never ask for it, though.” Daichi countered.

“Maybe it’s because I feel less inhibited right now. Or I know you’re less inhibited right now.” Suga shrugged. “Anyway - more importantly- how’re you gonna fuck me?”

“Uhm.” Daichi showed his teeth in an awkward smile. 

“C’mon baby.” Suga coaxed. “Give me a full rundown.”

“…well, I definitely know I’m gonna stick my dick in you.”

“Excellent!” Suga cheered and it made Daichi laugh.

“Shut up.” Daichi grinned and kissed the beauty mark near his eye. That made the bathroom tile not feel as cold. “Just tell me what you want. I know you already have an idea.”

“But I don’t.” Suga truthfully said. “I wanna hear what you come up with.”

“You know I’m not good with that.”

“Yeah, well,” Suga bumped his tummy into Daichi’s gently. “Maybe the beer has an idea.”

The laughter that followed carried them back to the couch. Daichi was all giggles as he pushed the recliner in. They curled on their sides, flush against each other’s chests on the couch. Fingers raked through the hair at the back of the setter’s neck and it made him feel sleepy ( _finally_ , it was way past three by now).

“So?” Suga prompted, not wanting to fall asleep.

“Not on your back.” 

The exhale that left Suga was pure relief. “We do that all the time.”

‘I know.” Daichi sounded defensive.

That was cute.

“So what else?” Suga tried to continue it, his own voice scratchy.

“I don’t want you to ride me, either.”

“Scared?”

“Frankly, yes.”

Suga giggled and rubbed his face into Daichi’s neck. Even though that should’ve been a huge blow to his pride, they both were well aware that he had some issues with _that_. And those issues were most likely magnified tenfold when there was some alcohol in his system.

“So, none of that.” Daichi’s voice sounded like a smile as he continued stroking through Suga’s hair. 

“Kay.” He let his fingertips trace down Daichi’s side.

“Uh.” Daichi was silent for a moment. “Nothing elaborate, I guess.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Like, anything that requires too much coordination. I don’t think either of us can handle that right now.”

“So the suspended scissor is a no, then?”

“What even is that.”

“Google it later.”

Daichi looked more disturbed than curious. “Alright… But what can we do, _now_?”

Suga shrugged with innocent eyes. “We can fall in love and stay together forever.”

“You’re so unhelpful.” Daichi rolled his eyes. 

Suga grinned. “I love you too.”

Daichi looked defeated. “If you don’t start cooperating, I might as well just take you from behind.”

 _Oh_.

Suga was then reminded that he was still very _very hard_. It was difficult to find words all of a sudden. “…is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

“Well… we both like seeing each other’s faces and, um.”

Suga stared at him. “Idiot.”

“It’s true! And you know it is!”

“Yeah, I know but,” Suga bit his lip, “ _still_.”

Daichi looked so exasperated. “Still _what_?”

Suga reached for a couch pillow. He clenched his fingers around it and gestured to it with a nod. “I’m gonna bite this and you’re gonna fuck me until there’s bruises on my knees.”

“What is wrong with you.”

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“Suga you almost peed on me!”

“Can we just have sex, _now_?” His voice definitely wasn’t desperate. Or maybe just a little. “Do you still wanna have sex?”

Daichi looked like he had been caught red-handed. With what, he had no idea. But still, he nodded in affirmation.

“And you’re okay with doing it from behind?”

Daichi nodded again, his face heating up.

“Great.” 

Suga stood up and slipped his underwear off and returned to the couch. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, but before doing that, put a couple of the firmest pillows he could by his head.

“You’re gonna kill me.” It sounded like a compliment.

Suga wiggled his hips, and Daichi obeyed.

The lube cap unclipped open. Suga had his eyes closed because he wanted to _feel_ rather than _see_. Something cool and finger-sized slipped inside of him and started to stretch. It caught him off guard _because that definitely wasn’t a dick_.

“What’re you doing?” Suga attempted to come across as annoyed, but it still sounded like a moan anyway. _Because it was_.

“Stretching you? Like hell I’m just going in again with any prep.”

“Fine, just- “Suga sucked in a breath and melted when another finger slipped inside, “ _oh._ ”

“I know what you want. Don’t worry.” And those fingers curled knowingly up and Suga yelped into the pillow.

“Daichi, _fuck_.”

“Just lemme do this for a minute or two, okay? I’ll make it good.”

And a hand wrapped around his swollen cock and started to move in time with his thrusts, and Suga was way too shaky all of a sudden. “You’re a _fucking cheater_.”

“How is this cheating?”

Suga was heaving into the pillows, which was an awful idea because he definitely wasn’t properly oxygenating his blood or brain. “ _Shut up_ \- Daichi, _Daichi_ let off I’m getting close…”

“Isn’t alcohol supposed to, um, not be good for sexual responses or something?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t even drink _that much_ -! Daichi -“ his voice cracked into a high whine, “stop touching my dick, _please_.”

“Sorry,” he apologized with a kiss on his back and removed his hand from his leaky cock. Daichi also slowed his fingers inside, and instead of thrusting they were scissoring and widening him up.

Okay, this was okay. He could ground himself in this, focus on the stretch. Think about why he was getting stretched. Think about how Daichi was gonna fuck his brains out.

No, _fuck, stop_. Why was that thought making him feel like he was about to come?

“My body isn’t working.” Suga gritted out, helpless, strained. “Take your fingers out, give me a second, and then do your worst.”

“You’re sure you’re good?” Daichi asked full of concern, gingerly slipping his two fingers out.

“If I wasn’t sure I’d tell you. Please,” Suga gasped, “I just need a second.”

Daichi sighed and started rubbing his back.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

The tv was still on, and a new episode had started to play. Not that either of them cared.

The hotness of his nerves and the quivering of his blood was making him headier than his buzz was. Suga tried to breathe. When was the last time he had short circuited like this? Why? Was it the beer? It’s not like he’d been starved for sexual contact. If anything, he and Daichi had been more active than usual this week. Several days worth of hickeys marked his skin, and he had woken up sore most days. Not that he was complaining about that, god no.

So maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe. 

Suga wasn’t sure if he had more than one orgasm in him tonight and he wanted to savor it. He wanted to enjoy getting pounded into, stretched, held on to, feel Daichi’s sweat drip onto him and slide down his back. 

And these thoughts weren’t helping him in the slightest. 

Daichi was uneasy. “I’m really worried. We can stop it’s okay.”

“Honestly, I’m fine. I just don’t want to fucking come five seconds into this.”

Daichi sighed, “I’ll go slow,” and pressed a kiss into his hip.

“But hit hard.” Suga licked his lips. “Hit as hard as you can, baby. I wanna feel it.”

“You’re fucking killing me.” Daichi moaned, and his kiss turned into a hot drag of tongue up his spine. 

Suga shivered.

“I just wanna be in you.” Daichi whispered against him.

“I want you in me.”

Those licks were now bites into fleshier sections of skin, and Suga moaned louder, ducking his head down, quivering.

“Okay.” Suga finally said. He didn’t think he’d get more ready than he already was.

“Okay?”

“Just push in. Fast. Maybe some pain will make me last longer.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you-“

“ _Now_. If I want to stop, I’ll tell you, okay? But now I honestly just want you to fucking shove yourself in me and make -“

Daichi did as he was told, mid-sentence. He definitely did that on purpose too. 

Thank god for the position, because Suga’s eyes were screwed up, his fists were clenched, and he could feel himself biting enough into his lip that the first layer of skin broke and he could taste blood.

And _ow_ , okay. Yeah the pain did help. But _owww_.

“Do- do you have a condom on?” Was the only thing Suga could choke out. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Suga felt his body curling into himself, instinctively away from the intrusion, but fuck, _okay_ , he’d be fine, just another minute -

“How bad does it hurt?” 

Daichi said, voice edgy from the tremendous willpower he exercising not to move. His hand that wasn’t clutched so tightly into Suga’s hip was stroking up and down his back, scratching at the nape of his neck and talking quietly into his ear. All of those things were triggering Suga to shiver in pleasure, but his body was still screaming _no! no stop ow!_ at the massive stretch and he had never felt so sensationally conflicted in his life.

“Not enough to make me want to stop.” Suga laughed weakly. And it was true.

Daichi sighed, but started to suck small kisses into the areas of skin that he knew Suga liked. And he was pulling on his hair now, which was high-key a _huge turn on_ and Daichi fucking knew that and _oh god he was gonna get fucked from behind_.

“Move, baby.” Suga begged.

“Slow and hard, right?” Daichi hummed into his ear.

Suga’s fingers clawed into the couch. “You got it.”

And Daichi slid out and in just like that. And it felt like all the air was snatched out of his lungs.

“Suga, you’re so fucking tense. I feel like you’re gonna pull a muscle.” Daichi groaned, but still managed to sound like he did when he scolded the underclassmen at practice.

“When I fuck you like this I wanna see you try to relax.” Suga bit back.

Daichi laughed and thrust in again, sweet and slow and packed with enough force to make Suga gasp and forget that had had been annoyed a second ago.

“That’s good. Keep doing that.” Suga swallowed.

“Sure.” 

Daichi started up that gradual push and pull rhythm. It reminded Suga of when he felt bored in his bedroom, when he was alone and wanted more than to just get off; he wanted to have fun. Daichi’s pace was just like when he teased himself, pressing his vibrator deep inside, too slick with lube, with the setting on high. Those times made his eyelids droopy and his bones feel sleepy with the slow pleasure. Suga’d be alone on his bed, moaning through his nose and pulling at his own hair and feeling like the slut he’d accepted that he was years ago.

Yeah, _this_ was kinda like _that_. But this was _better_. Daichi was better. Even though it still hurt a bit, it still was _way better_.

“You’re being really quiet.” Daichi broke through his reverie. “You okay?”

“No, I like it. It feels good. Don’t stop.”

“But I’ve never heard you just… not make noise.”

“Tonight’s weird, I guess.”

“Maybe.”

Suga was about to say something else but then a hard, too-well aimed thrust hit him dead on into his prostate and Suga yelped a filthy-sounding _FUCK!_ and buried his face into the pillow and tried to hold himself together.

Daichi laughed behind him. “Good, you’re not broken.”

“What the hell.” Suga turned his head to glare at his smug boyfriend.

“I missed your voice.”

“Weirdo.”

“I mean, all those breathy noises are kinda hot, too.”

“Pick one or the other.” Suga rolled his eyes.

“I can’t have both?”

“Not tonight.”

Daichi pouted but acquiesced anyway. “Breathy and quiet it is.”

“Good, I’ll last longer.”

And Daichi started back on that slow drag of force. Suga exhaled shakily and went facedown into the pillows again.

And he was fucked like that for a while. Daichi was gripping him hard enough to bruise, and Suga knew just how badly he wanted to pound into him, fast and hard and a little arrhythmic. Suga apologetically squeezed around him and Daichi groaned like it was the best feeling he’d ever felt and shoved forward a little quicker. Heat blared in Suga’s belly at the response because Daichi getting all weak-kneed and impulsive from feeling good was the hottest thing in the whole fucking world. 

Okay, maybe this was’t gonna last much longer. 

Suga felt that rising flush, the quivering pulse, the sparking pleasure and contracting guts. And it was weird, but he wasn’t moaning. He was just breathing, gasping. Heavily and quickly and hotly. He wondered if Daichi could feel him about to come. If he didn’t, he kinda didn’t want to tell him.

“You’re so hot.” Daichi moaned and scratched at Suga’s skin everywhere and nowhere.

Suga choked on his air and he was _breaking_.

“Suga, _fuck_.”

And that’s what set him off. Suga was shuddering and kneeling was impossible and the only reason his ass was still in the air was because Daichi was holding it up and slamming into him uninhibitedly now. Suga was almost crying into the pillow it felt so good, the force and the pressure, the helplessness and all those waves of his orgasm rolling inside him. He was making unintelligible noises and clawing at the couch again - 

_\- oh my fucking god they didn’t put a towel down oh my fucking god._

“Why didn’t you say you were gonna come?” Daichi was groaning, his movements jerky and fast and making him heave. “I woulda made it feel so much better, woulda made you _scream_.”

“I’m dead.” Suga gasped, _because he was_ and he couldn’t stop staring at the stain and his own glob of come that had made it.

Daichi was panicking. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-“

“ _No_ , Daichi -“

“Suga I’m the worst boyfri-“

“The couch, Daichi. The _fucking couch!_ ”

“What’re you - _oh my god_.”

“ _Daichi._ ”

“ _Oh my fucking god._ ”

“Towel. We need a towel! Get off!”

“But I still didn’t-“

“Daichi this is my MOM’S _FAVORITE COUCH_.”

“Shit shit _shit_!! I'm going I'm going!!”

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm dead_
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
